This invention relates in general to a respirator with a protective covering and more particularly relates to an antismoke hood whose respiratory connection is combined with either chemical for absorbing water vapor and CO.sub.2 and releasing oxygen, or with a filter. The respirator having a covering or hood material consisting of a coated composite material with a support fabric made of tear-resistant and heat-resistant fibers that repel water vapor.